A New Love
by Lady Silverstar2
Summary: After the Tecnos are defeated what happens? Sorry about the bad summery this is my frist time posting on fanfiction.net. Please R
1. Default Chapter

I walk through the door and look around the room no one has noticed me yet, I watch my husband play with my oldest son and our twin girls. He looks my way as if he can sense that I am watching him. "Mommy!" my young son Bray yells and runs to me to give me a hug. The girls quickly fallow; my husband looks at me as he walks up to me. The girls pull on the hem of my shirt trying to get my attention, their black hair falling into their blue eyes. "Mommy can we please go play with Brady?" they asked the light dancing over them causing the hair to look almost blue. "Sure darlings but be careful, Bray go with them please." I reply; they smile at me and then race out of the room. "Woo, careful there you guys," a familiar voice says; one that I thought I would never welcome to hear. As the person enters the room my husband pulls me into his arms. "Amber hi," Ebony says as she slowly sits down on a near by chair. "You shouldn't be out walking by yourself Ebony," I reply looking at my one time enemy and now close friend.  
  
"I am fine, the baby isn't coming for another month." She replies laying her hand on her tummy.  
  
"Yeah, but." I start to say."  
  
"It's alright Amber, I came with her," Jay says walking into the room.  
  
"Hi Jay, how have you been?" I ask.  
  
"Ok, happy now that the city is under control." Jay says smiling down at his wife.  
  
"I can't believe everything that has happened if the last five years." I say, as I look back on the time of chaos, right after we beat Ram.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Amber, I found Bray," Lex said as he walked slowly in to the room.  
  
"Where is he, why didn't he come back with you?" I asked jumping up from my seat.  
  
"I.Amber I hate to have to tell you this.but Bray.He is dead. Ram destroyed him," Lex says looking me straight in the eyes.  
  
"What.No!" I yell tears steaming down my face; the last thing I see as I start to fall to the ground is my son's young face looking scared.  
  
I wake up in my room and remember Lex's words to me that afternoon. As the tears start to fall again Ebony walks in.  
  
"What do want Ebony?" I ask.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing. We are all worried about you," She replies. The honesty in her face catches me off guard perhaps she isn't as bad as I thought.  
  
"Where is Bray, my son," I asked.  
  
"He is with Lex; I never would have thought Lex would be so good with children." Ebony replies.  
  
"He has been the closest thing to a father he has had. Lex has matured a lot since I first met him." I say thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, he hated having to tell you about Bray, but he refused to let anyone else tell you, why I don't know but he was very clear about the fact we weren't to tell you." She said sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"He has been my hero; I don't know how I would have made it this far with out Bray if he wasn't here. I see you are not so insistent that I leave anymore, why?"  
  
"I am ashamed of a lot of the things I did since the virus. They way I treated you and Bray being one of many. I am sorry and I hope you will accept my apologizes I want to move on and live a normal life with Jay." Ebony said tears in her eyes.  
  
"I forgive you, and so would Bray if he were here to," I reply. "I miss him so much.and yet I do not think I love him anymore. At least not the way I did. I hate to say it but I must move on. I can't live my life alone forever, that wouldn't be fair to Bray, he needs a father. I have been with out Bray for over a year now.I am sad to hear that he is dead but. Ebony what am I going to do with out him? What will I tell my, our son?"  
  
"The truth Amber, you will tell him the truth. And you will be fine; you are a fighter, yes it hurts now to know that he is dead but it will get better I promise." Ebony replies pulling me in to a hug.  
  
I rise from my bed quickly walking towards the door, looking back at Ebony, "I can't stay in here I want to see my son.and start moving on with my life again." With that said I walk out of the room, Ebony following quickly behind me.  
  
"Amber, are you sure you should be up? You fainted earlier today.I think you should go back to your room and lie down." Trudy tells me as I walk into the Café.  
  
"I am fine Trudy, I was just shocked that's all.I am better now. Where is Bray?"  
  
"Amber." Trudy starts to say.  
  
"He's right here Amber," Lex says walking up behind me.  
  
"Thank you Lex.for everything." I reply taking Bray out of his arms.  
  
"What do you mean everything," Lex asks looking confused.  
  
"Ebony told me what you did, not letting anyone else tell me about Bray.that means a lot."  
  
"I just.I wanted to make sure it was true before I broke your heart."  
  
"I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation but Lex you should be ashamed of yourself! Flirting with Amber after you just told her Bray was dead today! She should be in mourning.not acting like nothing happened. Come on Amber I will help you get Bray reading for bed so you can grieve in peace." Trudy interrupted grabbing my arm and leading me towards Brays' and mine room.  
  
"Trudy I." I try to say.  
  
"There is no need to thank me Amber, I understand you are going through a hard time and I am sorry for yelling about your reaction I know you are just trying to be strong for Bray's sake."  
  
We walked into my room and I laid Bray in his bed, and found myself shoved up against the wall.  
  
"You killed Bray, if he had listened to me he wouldn't have been forced by Ebony to leave the city, you would still be with the Ecos and Bray would be mine. Brady would have a father and you well you would have Pride. I wouldn't have to do this if you had just stayed dead Amber. I am sorry you were my friend but know you have to die, you killed my man." Trudy says as she pulls a knife out and holds it to my neck.  
  
"Trudy, don't do this please. I didn't kill Bray, Ram did. Please Trudy let me go," I beg trying not to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Amber but you must be punished for your sins, and I am the one that will carry out the punishment.  
  
As the knife comes closer I scream hoping someone will come to see what's wrong. I hear footsteps coming quickly. It's Lex and Ebony; Ebony pulls Trudy off me and takes the knife from her, as Lex catches me as I sink to the floor.  
  
"Amber are you ok, are you hurt?" Lex asks watching Trudy closely to be sure she isn't going to try and jump us.  
  
"Yes I am okay, just shook up." I reply as Ebony forces Trudy out of the room.  
  
"What do you want to do with her?" Lex asks referring to Trudy.  
  
"I.I am not sure, but I do not want her near Brady there is no telling what she will do to her daughter in her current condition."  
  
"Alright why don't we lock her up in the cage tonight? For her own safety, we don't want her to try to commit suicide."  
  
"Alright, we should gather the rest of the tribe and let them know what is going on and have someone keep an eye on her for the night. Just to be on the safe side," I reply watching Trudy fight with Ebony trying to get free.  
  
"Ebony after Trudy is locked up in the cage would you please watch Brady for the night I want some on that can fight with her at all times." I asked as I slowly sit down on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Of course Amber, why don't you just get some rest, Lex and I will handle everything," Ebony replied.  
  
"Ok, thank you," I reply as they walk from the room.  
  
They leave me alone thinking I am going to sleep, and in truth I am tired but the tears still come. Bray is gone, he will never hold his son, hear him talk, teach him how to play games.the man I love is dead. No matter how many times I tell myself Bray wouldn't want me to mourn him forever I still do not know how I will make it through the night let alone through the days and months to follow.  
  
*I wake up to soft voices talking in my room, as I start to wake up I hear someone say she's awake.  
  
"What is going on, why are you two in here watching me," I ask Ebony and Lex. "Has something happened to Bray or Brady."  
  
"No, they are both fine. Trudy as been banished from the city though; she tried to kill you, Bray and Brady about two weeks ago." Ebony replies sitting down on the side of my bed. "Two weeks ago! How long have I been asleep, what happened?" I ask quickly trying to sit up. Lex reaches out to help me and then I notice the bandage around my head, right as a wave of pain comes. "You have been out for about three weeks, and before you ask Bray and Brady are fine. Lex and I have been watching them," Ebony replied. "Thank you, what happened? Why do I have such a head ache?" I ask leaning back against the headboard of my bed. "Trudy hit you over the head, we couldn't get you to wake up, we were afraid we were going to lose you for a while there," Lex said standing up. "I will be right back." "Are you okay Ebony," I asked as Lex walked out of my room. "Yes I am fine," Ebony said quickly. "Were is Bray?" I reply. "Right here Amber," Lex answered walking back in the room with Bray in his arms. "He is fine we stop Trudy before she could hurt Bray or Brady. I have been taking care of Brady while Lex here as taken a liking to Bray," Ebony says answering my questions before I can ask them. "Thank you, Ebony and Lex. So what else has happened while I have been out?" "Well, we found Cloe, she was in a work camp, when we found her she was sick, too much work and not enough sleep or food. She is doing fine now, we also rescued Ved, he lives here now and has been helping us get the city back under control. Jay is here as well. He has some ideas on how to keep the city safer; he has been working with Lex and Salene to get teams together to clean up the city. We found Alice, Ellie, Jack, and Ryan, they have decided to live out side the city though so they are not here but Ryan comes in once a week to see how you are so he can tell the others. May has left, she felt we were unfair to Trudy and tried to free her. May is no longer a mallrat." Ebony replied.  
"Wow, Ryan is back! He is okay then right, the chosen didn't do anything to him," I asked happy to hear that the soft-spoken guy was back safely after so much had happened. "Yes, Ryan is fine and he will be happy to see that you are alright, Alice, Ellie, and Jack will be to." Lex said a big smile on his face. " It must be a relief to know Ryan is okay. Lex and him were such good friends." I think to my self. "Amber come on let go get you something to eat," Ebony says offering me a hand to help me stand up. "Are you sure she should be up already, she just woke up after being unconscious for three weeks," Lex said. "I'm ok Lex, thank you for watching Bray for me." I tell him as Ebony helps me walk to the door. "I need to get out I have been laying around long enough. "Amber you're awake!" I hear someone yell and she Cloe running down the hall towards me. "Cloe, how are you," I asked smiling at her. "I'm fine how are you, are you staying here or are you going to go back to the Ecos tribe." Cloe replies all in one breath. "I am staying here, this is my home." I answer looking at Cloe I notice there is something different about her. She looks happy, happier than I've ever seen her. "Cloe, where'd you go?" Ved ask stepping out of the café and looking around. "I'm right here Ved," Cloe replied. "So this is the Ved I heard so much about," I say as he walks over to Cloe.  
  
"Ved this is Amber, Amber this is Ved, Jays younger brother." Ebony says. "Someone say my name," Jay asked walking out of a near by room. "Amber you remember Jay right," Lex asked trying at to laugh at the look on Ebony's face.  
"Yes I do," I reply.  
"Hello Amber, glad to see you are feeling better, Ebony could we talk for a minute please," Jay said walking towards us.  
"Um, sure I'll talk to you later ok Amber," Ebony replied as Jay led her towards the room he had just left.  
"Amber is that you," I hear someone say as I enter the café with Lex.  
  
"Ryan, yes it's me, I am glad to see you've made your way back," I reply as he walks over towards me and hugs me.  
"I am glad to see you didn't die on Eagle Mountain. I've missed you Amber," Ryan replied backing away from me slowly.  
"I've missed you to Ryan, why don't we sit down and we can talk about old times."  
"First you need to get something to eat, Amber," Lex said gentle taking my arm and leading me towards the kitchen.  
"Alright I will. You don't have to stay here with me all day I am fine. I am sure you have other things to do," I reply grabbing an apple to eat while I talk to Ryan.  
"Are you sure, I mean I can stick around if you." "I am fine Lex, please stop babying me I'm not dieing. Not that I don't appreciate the help," I reply giving him a gentle push towards the door.  
  
After talking with Ryan for a while he left for home. I head back to my room with Bray in hopes of getting a chance to play with him with out interruption. Ebony was waiting in my room when I walked in.  
  
"Ebony, is something wrong," I ask her.  
  
"What, oh um no just wanted to make sure you were alright." Ebony replied toying with her braids.  
  
"Ebony what's wrong you look distracted," I ask.  
  
"It's nothing," she replied quickly.  
  
"Is it about Jay," I asked. '  
  
"What, no what gave you that idea," she replied quickly; too quickly.  
  
"Ebony, I am not interested in Jay. I am not going to try and take him from you, and I never met to hurt you when I got together with Bray." I reply sitting down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Thanks Amber, but that's not what I want to talk about. I think Trudy is back in the city with Pride. I just want you to know and also do not go out of the mall with out someone that can help you if she attacks. I am afraid to see the way Pride might react. He still cares about you no matter what he claims." Ebony says standing up to walk out.  
  
"Ebony wait, Are you sure Pride still has feelings for me, I thought he was in love with Selene."  
  
"I think he does, he just hasn't realized it yet, he is to caught up in think that you are free again," She replied.  
  
"Thanks for the warning Ebony," I reply as Bray reaches towards her.  
  
"No problem, I'll talk to you later Amber, I have something I have to do," She said standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Now what am I going to do? How do I stop Pride from hurting Selene? I can't talk to him about it he will just get mad, and if I go to Selene she will be upset. Maybe I can convince them to go away for awhile, give them some time alone and maybe Pride will realize he loves her." I think to myself, as I get ready for bed. Picking up Bray I swing him around watching him laugh.  
"They are so happy when they are little aren't they?"  
"Trudy!" I exclaimed turning to face the door.  
"What's wrong Amber? Not happy to see me? I am here to finish what I started it's too bad you woke up if you hadn't I wouldn't have had to come back for Bray and Brady. You killed your son and my daughter," Trudy said an evil glint in her eye.  
"Trudy what do you mean I killed them, they are both alive, Trudy please don't do this, I didn't kill anyone." I said trying desperately to calm her down.  
"I am sorry Amber but you killed Bray and know you must die," Trudy said pulling a knife out and walking towards me.  
"Trudy, please don't do this! Someone help please," I yell as Trudy kept coming towards me.  
"It's to late for you Amber, this is Zoot's will. You must die for killing his brother," Trudy replied. "Soon Zoot will be able to come home to me and we can rule the city together. I will be his Queen! You, Ebony, Brady, and baby Bray must die we will start over again, you have corrupted Zoot's Daughter!"  
"Trudy, please you need help, let me go get someone we will help you, then you won't have to kill Brady, you." I tell her wonder why no one as con to help me.  
"Sorry Amber, I can't do that. Zoot says you must die," Trudy replied walking raising the knife over her head.  
"No, please," I whimper falling to my knees in fear. I see a glint as the light hits the blade descends towards me.  
I wake up in the dark my shoulder feels like it is on fire.  
"Amber shhh, you need to stay still," Lex voice comes from somewhere near by.  
"Lex, what happened, the last thing I remember Trudy was holding a knife and it was headed towards me. Did she miss," I asked.  
"I came in just before she stabbed you, when I yelled she jerked the blade went into your shoulder in stead of your heart. I am sorry I didn't get there sooner," he replied.  
"Lex, if you hadn't come in when you did I would be dead. Thank you for saving me, I owe you my life." I reply gently.  
"Amber I am going to tell everyone you woke up they were really worried about you," Lex said, and I heard him starting to stand up.  
"Lex, wait please, don't leave me please! I don't want to be alone," I said reaching for his arm to stop him.  
  
"Amber." Lex replied softly as he gently brushed his lips across my lips.  
"Lex please I," I start to say right before an explosion rocks the mall.  
"What on earth," Lex said jumping to his feet. "I'm sorry Amber I have to go, do you want me to have Ebony come in a sit with you?"  
"No let her sleep Lex I will be fine," I reply trying not to let my feeling show.  
"Ok, I'll be back ok," he replied walking out of the room.  
"Yeah," I reply softly while thinking. "What on earth am I doing I just found out bray is dead and I am flirting with Lex, begging him to stay with me even. What would Bray think? I don't want to think what Bray would think he never got along with Lex. Why am I worried about Lex, am I scared of losing him too? Wait losing him too, I don't love him I love Bray. He was my soul mate! Wasn't he.I, I'm in love with Lex! Oh my, what am I going to do? This is terrible he isn't my type; wait I have a type know? What is going on! I need to sleep that will help me think and understand my feelings better right." As I lay there thinking I can't help but notice that instead of seeing Bray's handsome face I am seeing Lex with his beautiful black eyes sparkling in the light.  
"Amber, are you awake?" I hear Ebony asked as she steps into my room.  
"Yeah, Ebony is something wrong?" I asked remember the explosion that has made the mall tremble from the force of it last night while I was.begging Lex to stay with me.  
"Well there as been some minor damage done to the outside of the mall, none inside though and nobody was hurt," She replied.  
"Alright, what did you want to talk about then that is why you are here right?" I said smiling at her. Suddenly Lex sticks his head in the door.  
"Amber can I talk to you for a moment? Oh sorry Ebony I didn't know you were in there." He said.  
"It's ok I need to go check on something so you two can talk and Amber I will come back later to talk to you ok?" Ebony said smiling at me as she walked out the door.  
"Um sure Ebony," I reply to her back as she left the room. "What do you need Lex," I asked as he stepped inside and closed the door.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make Ebony leave," Lex replied.  
"Don't worry about it Lex, is something wrong?"  
"No, well I guess the best way to say this is to just come right out and tell you uh? Amber, I think, no wait I know I am in love with you, I have been for a while now. I now it is to soon for you but I needed you to know how I feel." He said quickly.  
"Lex please tell me you aren't joking because if you are it is not funny!"  
"No Amber I am not joking I love you,"  
  
"Oh.Lex I ii I love you too." I reply as I throw myself into his strong arms.  
  
"Amber..." Lex starts to say as a scream rips through the air.  
  
"Bray," I say quickly standign up and running over to my son's bed. "Shh your ok, lets go get you something to eat honey." I coo to him as I rock him back and forth.  
  
"Come on I will help you find something for him," Lex tells me as he walks over to me.  
  
"Thank you Lex and I am sorry,"  
  
"Don't say your sorry Amber you are a mother your child comes first no matter what," Lex interrupts me leaning towards me and gently putting his arm around me.  
  
"But," I start to say. Lex silences me with his lips, as they gently touch mine I smile this is going to work out Lex understands that Bray will have to come first.  
"Lex thank you for understanding that Bray has to come first. You are really sweet." I tell him as he holds me close later that night.  
"Amber you don't have to thank me," Lex replies brushing a lose strand of hair off my face. I smile has I cuddle closer to him, listening carefully to make sure Bray doesn't wake up again. As we lay in each others arms, we here yelling coming from down the hall.  
"Brady get back here right know!" I hear Ebony yell and the sound of someone running past my room quickly.  
"I guess I better go see what's wrong." Lex says gently letting me go and sitting up.  
"I am coming, maybe I can calm Brady down she must be upset about something," I reply standing up a walking towards the door. Lex and I head down the hall were the screaming is coming from.  
"Brady you can not leave the mall it's not safe out there." Ebony was saying as we walked over, with Jay holding the little girl as she kicked and screamed.  
"I want my Mommy, I want my uncle Bray!" Brady screams loudly.  
"Brady!" I snap at her getting her attention she freezes and quits yelling.  
"Amber, you killed Uncle Bray my Mommy told me she also told me I didn't have to listen to anything you or Lex or Ebony said." Brady said to me looking like she wanted to cry.  
"Brady I didn't kill Bray, remember Ram, the bad guy that took Bray away, you saw him on the computer. He is the one that killed Bray." I tell her gently sorry she was force to accept death at this young of an age. Later.  
"Amber are you ok?" I hear Ebony ask as she pokes her head in my room.  
"Yes Ebony I am ok, I feel so bad for Brady though no Mother or father now.I will not allow Trudy back in the mall I am afraid of what she might do. After all that has happened it seems like Trudy is the one who lost her mind.it's too bad really before the virus she was a very smart girl.or so I heard from Bray anyways.  
"You don't seem to be that upset over Bray's death," Ebony replied softly. "Most likely wondering how someone that was so in love with a am could get over him so fast," I thought to myself. "I miss him, he was a good man and I am sorry that he died but I, I don't love him anymore Ebony. I think I realized he was dead almost a year ago shortly after he was taken. I mean he wasn't one to give in to someone threats or no threats."  
"Yes I know, please understand that I didn't mean to sound like I was judging you.I just wanted to make sure you realized what you were doing.and what everyone thinks," Ebony said quickly.  
"What does everyone think of me Ebony, and please be honest," I reply praying no one thought that maybe Trudy was right and I didn't care that Bray was dead.  
"They think you are falling in love with Lex." She replies looking down at the floor.  
"I am not falling in love with Lex Ebony.I am in love with Lex.I fell a while ago but couldn't or wouldn't admit it to myself." I reply smiling at the shocked look on her face.  
"Your.in love with Lex.wow didn't see that one coming," Ebony replied shaking her head slowly.  
"I didn't either.but he has been so sweet helping me with baby Bray, wanting to be the one to tell me that Bray was dead and that baby Bray will never now his father. He has been there for me the whole time, and has time pasted I slowly fell for him. You don't think it's wrong do you, I mean the rest of them aren't going to be angry are they, they have to understand.Bray's been gone over a year I know I just found out he's dead but I have been on my own for a while now." I replied starting out slow and then speedy up as I panicked.  
"Whoa, calm down girl they understand they are just concerned for you, Lex doesn't' have the best record you know," Ebony replied. *"I know, and I am glad to have you has a friend," I replied smiling at her.  
  
"Well I have to go, Jay is waiting for me; we are trying to get the city under control. Since we defeated Ram the city has been in turmoil. I am hoping to get some of the children to work at clean up the city, maybe if we get it looking nice people will see we have pride in our city and be able to keep unwanted tribes out of it. If we can make this city safe again then we will not have to worry about losing anymore loved ones." Ebony said starting to the door.  
  
"That sounds wonderful, please let me know if there is anything I can do to help," I replied walking towards Brays bed as he started cooing quietly.  
  
"I will thank you for offering," Ebony replied walking out of my room and heading towards the café.  
  
"Well Bray it looks like your Daddy's dream will come true. I wish he was here to see it though," I tell my son looking down at his sweet face.  
  
"Hey Amb you all right," Lex asked stepping into my room.  
  
"Yes Lex I am fine, just talking to Bray." I reply turning to face him and motioning for him to come over.  
  
"He sure is growing fast," Lex commented on Bray.  
  
"Yes he is, I can't believe he's almost a year old and still hasn't tried to crawl," I reply cuddling him close.  
  
"He will learn Amber, I think he likes to be carried though, of course who wouldn't enjoy being carried around by a beautiful woman." Lex answered wrapping his arms around me. 


	2. Author's note

Sorry I forgot the disclaimer, I do not own the Tribe or any of the characters. 


End file.
